Twister
by Exotic Rooftile
Summary: Jo and Zaf throw a party at their flat, and the Spooks end up playing Twister. RH smut.


**Disclaimer: I don't own these. Sadly. Think of the fun we could have if one of us did.**

**A/N: The third (last) section after the line was written separately from the first two bits, and because I didn't have the first bit to refer to, I've managed to change viewpoints. Pre second line Ros' viewpoint. Post second line general third person narrative. Which would probably have happened anyway, as otherwise Ros would have had to be a voyeur. Which is just…no.**

**Inspired by Harrysgirl22's _Spin the bottle_ and Mulberry16's _Truth or Dare_**

**R&R please!**

**Twister**

Adam and Zaf were decidedly drunk. In fact, they had been drunk for the best part of an hour now. Mind you, thought Ros, she could hardly claim to be in a much better state. At least she was sober enough to realise she _really really_ didn't need to be listening to the boys serenade the rest of the team with an out of tune rendition of the Titanic love theme.

'Jo' she called, slightly misjudging the volume needed due to her own inebriation. 'Got any party games?'

'Don't think so. Why?'

'Do you want to spend the rest of the evening listening to our own version of Celine Dion? You must have _something_. Trivial pursuit locked in a cupboard somewhere?'

Jo's face suddenly lit up. 'Oh yeah, hang on a sec, I have got something.' She got up and tottered, surprisingly steadily past Ros and towards the stairs of the flat she and Zaf shared.

'Got it!' she pronounced a minute or two later, as she came back in, waving a box at Ros, and wincing as Zaf tried to hit some of the higher notes.

'Jo, when I said party games, I really didn't have _Twister_ in mind' Jo shrugged.

'What I've got. Sorry. There was Cluedo in my old flat, but I left that for my flatmate when I moved here.'

'Right. Well, it's better than nothing' She got up and cleared a space in the middle of the floor by picking up empty glasses and putting them on the table. 'Right everyone, we're going to play Twister.' No one dared contradict her; there was no point anyway, once Ros was set on something, she wasn't going to change her mind. 'I'll spin the first round, we'll go youngest to oldest.' She spun the needle. 'Jo, right hand yellow.'

* * *

Ros looked around, satisfied. She had been the first to drop out of the game, after only two rounds. Mission completed, she didn't feel like continuing to feel like an idiot. Besides, she had a reputation to maintain. Now, only Ruth, Harry and Adam were left playing. Jo and Zaf were sitting over in one corner, snogging themselves into the next millennium. Jo was clearly drunk. Whilst she had once fancied Zaf, her opinion of him romantically had changed once she found out her had two girls on the go at the moment, and was proud of it.

Despite knowing she should help the girl out, Ros couldn't bring herself to get up and stop things developing any further, mainly due to the fact that she was sitting with her knee resting against Malcolm's. If she moved away and then came back to the spot, she would have to admit that it wasn't accidental she had sat down so close to him. If she did that, she thought he might panic and back off. As it was, they were enjoying each other's closeness, Malcolm affecting Ros far more than any amount of alcohol had. She sighed and turned her mind back to Twister, where Harry and Ruth were now playing each other and Adam was spinning.

* * *

'Right hand blue' declared Adam.

'Liar' Ruth exclaimed. 'I think you'll find that says right hand _green'_

'No it doesn't' Adam said, swiftly moving the pointer over the blue dot.

'You cheat!'

'I can't cheat. I'm the spinner remember, so my word is law. Now come on Ruth. Right hand blue.' Reluctantly Ruth did as she was told, so she found herself leaning forwards onto her right hand. Just as Adam had planned, this caused her loose fitting top to hang off her body.

Also as Adam had planned, Harry's next instruction left him no choice but to lean over Ruth's shoulder, giving him an ample view of her cleavage. Ruth, onto Adam's game, was watching the pointer intently, so Adam had no choice but to accept however it stopped. Luckily for him, that only required Ruth to slide her foot sideways to find an empty red space. Doing this, she turned to check what she was doing, and her eyes focused on Harry's face. Him, quite that close, with his gaze fixed on her body made her go dizzy, and she had to lock her joints to stop herself collapsing.

'Steady', he murmured. 'We wouldn't want to lose this position now, would we?' She blushed. Everyone could hear. Although she was too wrapped up in him to care enough to do anything about it.

'Right foot red' was Adam's next command for Harry, but neither he nor Ruth heard. Their worlds had become reduced to each other. Suddenly, Harry's elbow gave way from the continued pressure of having his entire body weight on it, and he fell down, pulling Ruth with him.

'Oops' he said, not sounding sorry at all. 'Did I bruise? Here, let me kiss it better'

'Harry! Not here! The whole team is watching!' Ruth needn't have worried herself. With the exception of Adam, who had apparently sobered up after being forced to play twister with a giggly Jo, everyone was to drunk to care. Harry however, keen to accommodate Ruth's every need, swept her off the floor and carried her outside and into the kitchen.

'This is Jo and Zaf's flat! We can't!' Harry's response was to close the already microscopic amount of space between the two of them and kiss Ruth hard.

'Any more objections?' he inquired, and when she meekly shook her head, he kissed her again, slower this time, exploring her mouth gently while she willingly acquiesced. Gradually, the kiss became more frantic, until Ruth began pulling Harry's shirt off and he returned the favour. He had to resort to pulling buttons off when it became clear that the race to touch each other's bodies was not one he was prepared to lose.

Next, his hands pushed her skirt up and out of the way, feeling the shape of her bottom as she concentrated on undoing his belt. Finally, after what seemed like forever due to the fact that her concentration kept breaking as he touched her, she got the buckle open and helped him push his trousers down.

Together, they stepped back, Harry kicking the door shut and they pressed against it to prevent any unwanted disturbance. He paused a moment, pulling back and checking in her eyes for permission to continue. Finding it, he entered her slowly, thrusting against her hips and gradually speeding up the pace until he came, hips bucking. She groaned softly, before joining him, repressing the sounds she so wanted to make, to at least maintain the illusion of innocence to the others.

The stood there, holding each other, breathing heavily for what could have been a minute or an hour, savouring each others presence before Ruth reluctantly broke away and started getting dressed again.

Hair pulled back into some semblance of its previous state, shirt buttoned as far as possible, skirt smoothed down and the kitchen returned to normal, Ruth grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him back into the living room. Ros and Malcolm had hardly moved, Ruth noticed. They were deep in conversation, although she wryly thought that neither mind was on what was being said. Over the other side of the room, it appeared that Adam had taken pity on Jo once his Twister duties were fulfilled, and had interrupted her and Zaf before anything happened she would regret in the morning.

Overall, she thought, smiling, it hadn't been such a bad party.


End file.
